Teenage Dream
by liliofthevaley
Summary: "Was that Katy Perry?"


**Teenage Dream**

It wasn't unusual to hear music blasting from one Kate Freelander's room, if you could call that acid rock she liked so much, actual _music_. Henry paid no attention to it while he made his way to his own room, even if all the bedrooms – except the Docs – were on the same floor, the brilliant invention of sound-proof walls made thing livable. On most days.

What caught Henry's attention, however, was the fact that not only did the music actual sound softer it sounded even…girly. Curiosity got the best of him and Henry changed paths, making his way to his girlfriends room. His heightened hearing made things easier for him to decipher the song playing.

'_Was that Katy Perry?'_

Henry cracked open the door as silently as he could and poked his head in, it was pure wolf instincts that kept him from falling over. He did not see that coming. Ever.

On the far side of the room was Kate in front of her closet, back to him. From the looks of it she was organizing her wardrobe, Henry figured Magnus had given her an ultimatum in regards to her room. But that wasn't the most amusing thing about the whole situation, nope. What had Henry leaning against the door-frame and grinning at Kate was the fact that she was _dancing_.

Maybe not full out dancing, and maybe she didn't even realize she was doing it, but there was definitely dancing going on. Move of a hip and nod of a head constituted as dancing in Henry's book, and boy was she moving her hips. Henry noticed after a few minutes that the song was actually on repeat, he turned his mind away from Kate's dancing figure and actually started paying attention to the song playing.

"_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back"_

Henry couldn't help but chuckle at the lyrics, he would never admit it to anyone, but there was certainly some truth behind this Perry girl's song. His chuckle caught Kate's attention and she turned around, red shirt in hand, narrowing her eyes at him.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Henry quipped, grinning at her and walking over. "So…Katy Perry?"

"Shut up."

"Nah, I kinda liked it…Beats what you usually listen to."

Henry laughed as she threw the shirt in her hand at his head, catching it easily before it hit his head. Kate turned her back to him again and continued digging around in her closet, ignoring him.

"Nice lyrics though."

"Ignoring you Foss." Came Kate's muffled voice from inside the closet.

Henry couldn't help but laugh as he slowly made his way over to her, until his was directly behind her. He nuzzled her neck softly, hands going to her hips, hooking on her jeans. "Teenage dream, eh? I'm flattered…"

"Oh shut up, you smug bastard…" Kate said, but let herself fall back onto him, neck turning on it's own accord to give him better access to his favorite spot.

"Hmm, yes, but you love me…"

"No regrets, just love?" Kate quoted, grinning.

"And you really are pretty without any makeup on." Henry whispered, his arms snaking around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Kate smiled despite herself, turning to face him, she captured his lips, her hand already threading itself in his hair.

Henry sighed happily into the kiss, walking backwards, never breaking contact between them. His legs hit the edge of the bed and he let his body fall, pulling Kate with him as the landed on the soft mattress.

"Heeeey, I'm supposed to be organizing…" She half protested between kisses.

"You can do that later…" Henry rolled them over so that she was lying on her back, he went for her neck again. "I'll even help you."

"Why don't I believe that?" Kate asked, grinning as she closed her eyes and moaned quietly.

"I have no idea…" Henry pulled back to look at her, smirking. "Besides, you really do have my heart racing in those skin tight jeans."

Kate laughed at his corny line while he winked at her, diving in for another mind-blowing kiss which had Kate forgetting about anything else. _Especially_ organizing.

"_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me_

_Feel like_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back…"_

**- The End -**


End file.
